


[Fandom stats] Bookmarks on AO3

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [68]
Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: How do people use AO3 bookmarks?  (As of 2015)





	[Fandom stats] Bookmarks on AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/133432049509/this-time-i-took-a-quick-look-at-how-ao3-users-are).

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipMHwUEUaSb2_lg6esD9urNoF6QZsqyQcIFV1cSf?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipN5gjH6tkB72fKpX4y5ozb1lG_zN7q44KN_swDa?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipOSWvJu5jjUYGikHTGIRj9DDXiHxA8PlWOYO9Eb?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipMmmi2iAsbTjGEi8L22lZi0h1S8YfnZIE0d3eDD?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

This time I took a quick look at how AO3 users are creating and using bookmarks, based on data I gathered using the [Bookmarks Search](http://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/search) tool.  I tried something new -- presenting my whole writeup in a few images.  I just realized this is worse than usual from an accessibility standpoint -- browsers that read text aloud presumably can’t access the text in my images. Sorry; if anyone wants me to transcribe the text from the infographics, please holler.

Feedback and questions welcome!  (also pinging @ao3org, in case they have any thoughts/feedback.)  And here’s the [raw data](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1CDWz_jjDWfmo5G3iTaS6i4RtW3jXZH8QNoiWkJAkk08/edit?usp=sharing), if anyone wants it!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but I’m in the middle of a massive fandom stats backup due to Tumblr purge, so I may be slow to respond.


End file.
